Let's talk about cake
by kinoco-cha
Summary: It may be unusual, however Diana and Akko will start a new stage in their relationship. But first Akko needs to understand an important part of herself and the help comes from a unexpected figure. Like a believing heart things will settle in the end.
1. prologue

Neurophysiologically the nervous system is incredibly complex. Millennia of environmentally natural selection have transformed and shaped it into what is today. One of the finest information processing programs in existence. As much as scientists boast of having a vast knowledge of the subject, there are still more questions than answers even more when we enter the field of the figurative elements. The human mind. To paraphrase an author, whose name is not relevant to this analysis, that exemplifies well the complexity of the material in question:

_ "You are able to predict very accurately the behavior a crowd will have about a stimulus, yet it is impossible to predict what a single individual will do about it."_

And this is where Sucy comes in. The person who in the field of probability would never be contemplated to perform this function would do. So ut ofo the feeling that goes beyond her pattern of behavior. Empathy. Believe it or not she has it, expressed in a weird and unusual way, but existing.

She would probably be irritated in the process, but would not change her decision. She was going to talk to Akko.


	2. The talk

**A/N: I****t took me a long time to write this story first because I'm lazy :v second because It's too personal to me and I wanted to make this right. I had some doubts if I already opened the game in this chapter or left it to the next, but I decided to leave it next because becomes more harmonious that way. The next chapter will be the last and most important. Anyway, if you like this story please leave a comment I appreciate feedback. **

The whole problem started two weeks ago. The group dynamics were going great, Lotte and Barbara formed a bond thanks to their favorite book series and found that they had much more in common than just that. In addition to being two great literary lovers, they both enjoyed singing, although Lotte is a little shy about it than Barbara, who has participated to two or three concerts, and surprisingly gardening. The two could be found happily planting new additions at the garden while talking on weekends.

Hannah joins them sometimes, but has spent a lot of time with Jasminca. Finally, after understanding that her bullying behavior was due to a rejection on her part of accepting that she could be herself without fear of judgment (she basically judged others first to not judging her) admitted that her passion was to make desserts. Jasminca was delighted to learn that, with her own love to cook too, they had been discussing new techniques and recipes along the time, sometimes even bringing one of their creations to the afternoon tea party. Hannah, for her part without all the negative weight was much gentler and happier, and Jasmine finally had her Su chef.

Amanda, Costanze and Sucy have not made any major changes other than increasing their network of contacts. However, the biggest change was between Akko and Diana. No one would imagine that after their disastrous start with Akko proclaiming herself their biggest rival while Diana refused to accept such a feat, they would become great friends. Both could see life through each other's eyes and recognized both efforts to become great witches. If before they did not seem to be able to bear the presence of the other now they were never separated, they were always studying together, going to the city to buy material and even when the whole group gathered they always sat next to each other.

But all of this changed two weeks ago.

Well not all changed, just the behavior between Akko and Diana. They did not abruptly stop performing all the activities they do together or interact with each other, the change was more subtle. They talk to each other but now maintain a more formal tone of speech. They sit next to each other but with at least two fists apart separating them. Subtle touches such as touching their shoulder, taking their hand, and even any eventual hugs are almost nonexistent now. And to top it off the facts Akko, the chatterbox who stares straight at anyone who comes to talk to her has not looked into Diana's eyes anymore.

Although subtle the changes all witches in the group noticed them. However, the girls kept talking even though the weather between them changed, but it didn't go so far as to get unpleasant. Then it became the subject that everyone knows but there no one comments on it. Not even Amanda, whose mouth-holding ability is worse than a parrot's, made any comment about the situation at hand. Apparently all are afraid to break the thin ice of the lake and dying frozen in the pond.

Sucy pondered hard if she should finally get to the subject in question. Lotte would be a wiser choice, the girl would know how to approach the subject calmly and would have all the patience in the world to discuss anything that should be said for the troublemaker. Nevertheless, Sucy had a hypothesis as to why the change begin. It was a long shot, but if she was right Lotte couldn't help as much as she wanted to. Unfortunately it would have to be Sucy. Just one last look at the pair in question. The two girls seemed immersed in a dream, without expression, without heat. That was enough for the potions master to make her decision. At least if talking is not enough there is always the option to poison Akko.

Sucy managed to get Lotte out of their room in the afternoon. All it took was a pamphlet about a secret Nightfall fan meeting about a launching series of queer books that had been thriving in Barbara's backpack, would be less suspicious if she invited her, that everything that all was settled. An as extra precaution also ensured that the green team was busy, which was not difficult they were doing a noir movie marathon and Akko has a tendency to sleep with this kind of genre so one less problem. Also the blue team, or what was left of then, was busy with the teachers something about the possible invasion of a goblin at the dungeons. Surprisingly Sucy had nothing to do with this last one… Nothing they could prove at least.

With everything ready, Sucy headed for the dorms. A slight opening of the door was enough to confirm that Akko was lying relaxing on the bed with her face stuck in some comic book. The girl had not even changed her uniform, still appearing to be immersed in whatever story she was reading. With the girl perfectly oblivious to the outside world Sucy managed to enter the room unnoticed by locking the door with a quick spell to prevent any kind of escape attempt. However, even fast the lock still made the distinct click noise, which was enough to get the other girl out of her focus.

''Did you just lock the door? ''

''Yes'' her tone was annoyed as she pulled a chair in front of the other girl.

''If you plan on using me as a lab rat today I will have to pass'' said as she flipped a page from the comic ''want to have enough neurons to understand how Princess Emeraude will be saved from Zagato. ''

''I'm not'' she sighed ''I'm here because we need to talk''

This caught Akko's attention. Making her set her comic aside and sit on the bed to face her friend.

''Did you lock the door to keep me from running away?'' she asked suspiciously with the answer being a devilish smile from Sucy ''Ok fine, what you want to talk about anyway?''

''You are a dummy''

''Hey! ''

''Not finished'' her words kept her usual neutral tone although her eyes said that each of her words were serious ''you are a dummy and are acting weird these days and no one want to be the person approaching this with you, but I think you need someone to talk to and maybe put same sense on that windy head of yours''

''I'm not acting weird and even if I am what makes you think I would tell you ?'' asked stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

''Because I am your friend and I'm being generous enough giving you the opportunity to tell me freely instead of stick down your throat a truth potion.'' That sounds like a reasonable reason... at least for Sucy ''Which am I going to do if you keep lying to me.''

''I'm not lying, everything is fine!'' she raised her arms in frustration sign.

This delicate approach was apparently not working with the dummy in question. Sucy would have to get to the point short and rude, which didn't bother her at all because it would be easier that way for her, but she can say she tried the kind way before.

''You've been acting weird with Diana and you can't deny that.'' straight to the point.

She expected some more denial from the girl but was contemplated with silence and a hurt face. This was not her moment of speech now. The girl clearly has been struggling with some feeling alone. Her face screamed pain. She didn't look at Sucy anymore. Her mouth was twitched holding unsaid words. Her arms clutching her chest in a hug, trying to take up as little space as possible. She looked small and vulnerable. Whatever Akko has to say she will wait.

''Look, I will not judge you for anything said here ok, surprisingly I just want to help my friend.'' her voice was soft as soft as it could be. Maybe it was the sincerity in her voice that finally made the other girl give in.

''I haven't been acting weird with Diana.'' a pause ''I just have been trying to give her some space.''

A clue.

''Why have you been trying to give space for the princess? Did you two have a fight or something?''

''It wasn't a fight, we discussed a personal matter and found a resolution that was not ideal but I can't see it working otherwise.''

''You do realize that you basically told me nothing about it and so i can't help you right?''

''I am trying ok! I'm not good talking about these stuff.''

''Just spew it out at once. You are good at this.''

''Ok'' she took a breath and finally spew "Diana profess her love for me and I had to reject her "

This was actually very close to what Sucy hoped was the problem. However, it did bring some new questions to be raised. The headache these idiots make Sucy have.

''I have some questions and would like you to answer ok'' she waited for the other girl to signal to continue her interrogation '' First, you don't like diana?''

''I love her.'' she blurt it all. An honest and straightforward answer so sure of her feelings.

''Then why you had to reject her?'' maybe the poisoning plan can still be executed.

''Look it's not going to work ok'' she ruffled her hair a little while explaining '' it's better if we stay friends than complicate things.''

''Did you talk to Diana about it?''

''Of course I…'' she was prevented from continuing by a hand placed in her mouth.

''listen first'' Sucy was getting tired of this conversation ''You love Diana but you are afraid to change the dynamics of your relationship even though she has already made it clear that she is willing to give it a try.'' a look in Akko's eyes was enough to confirm her statement ''You are scary and decide to run away of your problems without even arguing with Diana about what is bothering you, Am I right ?'' she finally removed her hand from the girl's mouth waiting for an answer.

''it's better that way ok.'' her voice was as small as the space she wanted to occupy.

''Akko you can't avoid changes by running away from them. Things always change people whether they want it or not.'' she sighed and looked the other girl in the eye as she spoke the next words '' I don't say this because we should passively accept all the changes that take place in our life but if something that ails you, fears you or just bothers you then you must face it, the dark will reach you no matter how fast you run. You can only beat your demons the moment you stop and face them. '' she took the girl's hand in her on '' You have me, Lotte and the gang, we are all her for you dummy. You are allowed to be scary this time'' The other girl finally gave a smile, small but still a smile ''Since you apparently decided on your own something that should be discussed between the two of you I suggest you talk to the princess, she deserves the right to decide too.''

''Sure fine maybe I left things without explaining'' a final deep breath ''I will talk to her''

''That's your Idiot.'' she said this with a flick of her wand unlocking the door ''say hi to Diana for me''

''What now ?''

'' If you don't go now you'll probably wait two more weeks until I decide to lock you both in a closet, go now while still having courage.''

''Fair'' was all she said as she walked out the door.

Sucy really hoped she didn't have to lock both of them in the closet.


	3. the talk part 2

**A/N: Hey people! (cri cri. cri cri :v ). So the last chapter are finally here but first some things I want to say: ****I wrote this story because I wanted to represent a community that often has almost none visibility and when it does it is not well done. I even count on my fingers the cases in which the subject was correctly approached. If you reader want's to know more about the subject are several online forums dedicated exclusively to this that I will happily recommend. Just know that you are valid as an individual and you are not alone. That said, any constructive criticism will be welcome and the hateful comment will be erased :)**

**p.s: the title for this story is a inside joke in the community.**

The day was not happening according to the schedule. Diana and Hannah were specifically summoned by the principal and spent the afternoon dealing with the situation of an angry goblin who apparently did not notice that he was inside a school full of students thinking that the best course of action would be to destroy everything in his path until he found their favorite mud puddle. Fortunately, only the castle dungeons and Hannah's ponytail suffered damage. The school fairies would deal with the concerts, if any should happen after all, dungeons were designed to have a destroyed, cold and uncomfortable aspect. So after this what Diana just wanted to do was be in her room with her Celtic history magic book while enjoying a cup of tea. The girl just needed to finish reporting the events to Professor Finnelan, who was the case supervisor and could finally enjoy her moment of peace.

As if fate would really let it happen. A timid knock on the door was the only warning received of the changing course of history.

''Who should be at this time?'' Professor Finnelan pondered before continuing ''You can come in.''

To their surprise the intruder was none other than our heroine Akko Kagari. after having searching the blue team room, the library, the advanced language study room, the kitchen… well that was most a little break for a snack. Running through these corridors requires a lot of energy. Finally, she met Professor Ursula, who happily informed her of the girl's whereabouts. Although she had traveled more than half the castle until reached the right room, the only indication of any tiredness was her breathless expression.

''Oh, hello Diana, Professor and Hann… Why does your hair look like it was on fire? ''

''Craft of the evil's, I'll explain later'' said still grumpy. Even with the right potion it would take a week to deal with the hair damage. Damn goblin and his craze to set fire to everything in its path.

The three witches in the room were staring at her now. For a moment she seemed to have forgotten the purpose of her journey as she tried not to meet the teacher's eyes. Despite the clearly suspicious behavior, Finnelan had acquired a tolerance for dealing with the japanese girl. Of course she could be a troublemaker who constantly broke the rules, had no posture during class, had trouble understanding proper behaviors… among several other annoying crazes. But she could see, however, that the girl in her whey was striving hard to improve, her academic achievement had been better, and even though not being the best student in the class, the witch could not deny that the girl's determination to succeed made her have extraordinary results. If only she didn't have the tendency to get in so much trouble doing that.

''Hello miss Kagari, to what do I owe the presence?'' and just to confirm she added "You wouldn't be here by chance to admit guilt in the angry goblin episode are you?'' she said accusingly as crossing her arms.

''Angry Goblin?'' the confusion lasted a few seconds until she start panicked ''No, no, I swear I spent the whole afternoon reading at my dorm Sucy can confirm if I need to.'' she begged.

The lack of evidence to the contrary was enough at the moment for the professor to put the matter aside.

''Very well, so what's the reason for your presence miss Kagari?'' The question was enough to remind her of her plan.

"Hum, Professor Ursula needs Diana's help with a translation she found in the scriptures and asked me to come get her," she said as she rubbed the back of her neck waiting for an answer.

''I believe Hannah may just report the events while I assist in the translation Professor.'' crossing her arms on her back Diana look the professor waiting for her answer.

''Yes, of course Diana, you are dismissed.'' she said while continue the reports with Hannah.

Diana walked over to Akko who was leading silently down the corridor toward her destination. After being far enough from Professor Finnelan's office, she finally confessed:

"Diana, I have to clarify something" stopped walking and started to look the other in the eyes "I kind of lied in the room"

"Please tell me you weren't really responsible for the Goblin Disorder"

"What? No, no, I didn't. Really, I spend the afternoon reading" she said before continuing "Professor Ursula doesn't need your help. I just wanted to talk to you. "

"Oh, but why the lie then?" The girl looked confused. At least it had nothing to do with the Goblin. This time.

"I need to discuss a personal matter with you and I don't believe the professor would release you because of it."

That made sense. Although it raised other questions. What would be so important to discuss at this time? It must be of utmost importance to the girl, because as far as Diana could see she seemed to have roamed the entire castle looking for her. She could never deny a request for help especially one coming directly from Akko. As much as the girl didn't reciprocate her feelings with the same intensity, she was still one if not the most important person in Diana's life, and that wouldn't change because of a romantic rejection. This was not the way her mother raised her for a Cavendish to act.

"I suppose that once I have been released we can talk." she articulated in her best professional tone.

"Can we talk about it somewhere more discreet than the hallway?" She said, embarrassed by the situation "it's kind of personal."

Diana nodded. They walked a little further until they found an empty classroom. A flick of the wand was enough to unlock the door, both of them entered shortly thereafter.

But even after the conversation with Sucy Akko was losing courage with every passing second. Contrary to popular belief she was not the best expressing emotions, at least not those involving any romantic bias. Perhaps it would be easier if Sucy had throw a potion of truth into her. Diana could feel the mind of the girl running miles away so she took her hand in her and calmly assured the nervous witch:

"Whatever you have to tell me know that I will listen and try to help as best I can, okay?" Akko nod "Well, but know that I will assist first and then report to a professor if needed." She joke… half joke. But it was enough to calm the other girl down and finally make her talk.

"Don't worry, you won't have to report to anyone" she took a deep breath. This was the moment, and even still afraid she would stop running and face the demon. With determination she continued "We need to talk about your confession."

"Akko, I… " she did not finish formulating the sentence.

"No! Diana listen I wasn't totally honest with you and this is one hundred percent my fault. Sorry to bring this up again... I know I hurt you but, but I need to explain some things that I left out purely because of fears and insecurities I have inside me." She took a breath "please listen to what I have saying" begged quietly as if she really expected immediate rejection.

"I'm not going anywhere Akko" she said squeezing the hand of the girl who she never stopped holding "say what you have to say."

"I love you, I'm in love with you for a long time" she said with such tenderness, seeking the look of the ocean that would never tire of worshiping.

Even though the previous conversation had ended friendly, that was certainly the last thing Diana expected to hear. She was shocked staring at the girl, the sweetness in her voice proving it wasn't a joke. The heat radiating from her chest at the statement was enough to melt any other conflicting feelings that might come. Yet even in its state of complete euphoria there were still questions to be answered.

"But, why then?" She didn't need to elaborate the question, Akko knew which Why she meant.

"Because I'm a coward" was ashamed of it. She put her other hand to the girl's face, thumb stroking her cheek. Diana gave in to the touch. "I thought it wouldn't work and I would lose you and I'd rather have you by my side as a friend than not have you at all."

The two witches were so close with their bodies mere inches at it other and yet still so far apart. Someone should cross the border of this space. She would open her heart would have the courage to expose herself.

"Talk to me my Darling, why you believe so fiercely we are going to fall apart?"

"Because I'm asexual" she blurt "I'm a part of the community that feels romantic attraction but I don't feel sexual attraction. Like zero, zero. I believe relationships are so much more than just this part like I want to spend time with you, talk about unimportant things in the same way as important ones, walk hand in hand on the street and show affection for the person I love. This it's something I don't feel like doing as much as I love the person that feeling won't change." She was almost crying now.

There are moments that can be measured by the speed with which the brain makes a decision which can vary from days to seconds. Diana Cavendish didn't spend a thousandth of a second making her choice.

''Akko'' she start slow ''Why should I care that you are asexual?''

''Well it's…''

''I believe I have expressed my feelings clearly enough to the point that you can see that the only thing that matters to me is being with you no matter how. '' she grabs the girl face with both her hands looking straight into their eyes ''I don't promise that everything will be perfect, nevertheless I wouldn't do something deliberately that hurt you, I respect you and your wants and if you accept me I want a relationship with you based on communication where we can find the best way to show affection with each other without making anyone uncomfortable.''

They were embracing at the end of the speech. They didn't immediately leave the room, they stayed but a few moments savoring the happiness of being finally free with each other. The two witches left towards the dorm holding hands and light hearts. Although there was still a matter to be cleared up before.

''Hey Diana you want to go out on a romantic date next Sunday ?''

''I would love nothing more.''

**Later at the cafeteria…**

''So it's looks whatever Akko and Diana problem was they got fixed.'' Lotte commented while looking at the two excited girls talking at their usual table.

''I think the talk went good.''

''Hey Sucy, you told me yesterday that you have a gest of what the problem are so that's why you are the one that has to talking with Akko.''

Lotte never questioned what the problem might be. It wasn't her department, if her friend wanted to speak she would hear. She was just glad that everything was back to normal or better than normal looking by the way of Diana lightly touched Akko's hand while she talked about the new project she and Professor Ursula were preparing. She could feel the presage of a romance on the Nightfall level coming. Yet still had some questions for Sucy.

'' I'm just curious, how you was so sure what the problem was?''

Sucy not even bother to stop stirring her potion while answering.

''Interestingly she doesn't know but we are part of the same group chat the name Belivingheart3000 could only be from our idiot.''

Lotte doesn't ask more. Looking for the pride ace badge on Akkos backpack she just nod in understand.


	4. the Date

**A/N: It came at my nologe that people don't know what assexuality is. This chapter originaly didn't exist att first, but I want to talk about the subject so people could understand a little bether. If you want to know more about Aces access AVEN forum, they are the bigest and most complete. Saied that this chapter is pure fluffy with a lot of nerd references. **

Akko's confession took place on Monday afternoon, which meant that Diana still had at least 5 days to prepare for what she planned to be the most memorable and legendary first date of all. From the moment she shared it with the girl in the classroom, she couldn't contain the smile from ear to ear that made it presence recognized on her face.

_She loves me too! _The phrase echoed like a mantra, surprising Diana at all times with contagious joy.

The next morning the two witches didn't even have to declare the news to their group of friends. It was possible to see in each small gesture, dreamy look, in the passionate features of both, and also because the two entered the cafeteria hand in hand and didn't detach from each other for even a second. It was as if they were trying to make up for their little departure after Diana's first confessions.

Honestly, she didn't blame Akko for the initial rejection. Her biggest fear was losing what they already have. Diana had understood the girl's point of view and knew that it was not due to lack of confidence or doubt about the love that each had for the other. People can love each other and still end up breaking up. That is why dialogue is essential in any relationship. Both must have a communication channel where they can express both their joys and fears and insecurities if they want to walk in sync. Building a strong relationship requires investment from both parties.

And because of that Diana was sitting in the library with a pile of books around her. Which was a very common image to see if you don't take into account the look of total frustration on her face. She passed the pages agitated while quickly reading the content. Finding no relevant information, she abruptly closed the book she was holding and moved on to the next one on the pile. _How is it possible to have no useful information in this library?_

Incredibly, the library at Luna Nova didn't just have books about magic. Shocking I know. In an attempt to attract more students' attention, especially in the time before the restoration of magic, the director thought it prudent to make some sections with more current topics available to young women. One of them, precisely what was unnerving the witch, was a section dedicated exclusively to the LGBT community. Among the various books present there, she couldn't find at least one that talked about asexuality.

She wasn't using her now 4 days left just planning the perfect date. No. She decided to dedicate a substantial part also to researching more about the community that her future girlfriend was part of. However, nothing had progressed. It seemed that the authors dedicated their theses to other subjects of extreme importance as well but that did not help in the case of the girl. The books in which she found something relevant often only briefly cited asexuality. How little information was available on the subject was disturbing.

She was almost at the point of despair. Deciding to take a moment to only breathe. Slowly closing her eyes in an attempt to put her thoughts in order. _Where is the most likely place to get information other than the library?_

And that was the question that led her to meet the potions master.

**...**

The Luna Nova greenhouse had a huge variety of rare plants. Some cultivated by students were often used in potions preparation classes. Barbara and Lotte were responsible for half of the new acquisitions with their gardening club. These are acquisitions that pique Sucy's interest. The witch being taken to the greenhouse was therefore debating with Barbara for the implementation of a more complete section of fungi.

"Sucy, even if we agree to plant these species, you would still need a teacher's permission to harvest them." In reality, she didn't mind planting them, but she didn't want to contribute to any incident caused by her work.

"I can get the necessary permission when the time comes." Professor Lukic was of great help at these times "so are we in agreement?"

"I guest… Oh hello Diana!"

Sucy turned her head a little irritated to see the witch walking towards them. Almost an hour of argument lost by the interruption.

"Hello Barbara, I have a subject that I need to discuss with Miss Manbavaran could you please accompany me for a moment? " The purple-haired girl was the one been addressing.

"Sure, why not." She clearly preferred not to have to do that.

"See you at lunch, Barbara." She said as the two headed for the greenhouse.

"See you There Diana!"

They walked in silence until they reached the gardens. She believed that the casual environment would be useful for the conversation to come.

"Ok, what is so important you need to discuss with me that made me lose the possibility of getting a Faraday breeding potion?"

"Why do you need to reflect electrical energy without being affected by it?" Sucy smiled in response.

"On second thought, I don't have time to deal with the implications of an answer, I came here because I want to talk about Akko."

"I'm not going to give you pictures of her sleeping if that's what you want" added with a grin "at least not for free."

"What! You must be delusional that's not even close of what I want to ask!"

"You are no fun." Whispered "So what you want then ?"

Diana crossed her arms as if hugging herself with this small gesture of comfort before uttering what she knew could be her biggest mistake.

"Akko is part of a group chat that discuss topics about asexuality" Okay that wasn't what Sucy expected to hear "I say this without fear of exposing her because I know that besides you being the person who encouraged her to open up with me you are also one of the chat participants. "

She was going to have to poison Akko for at least a week for breaking her reputation by gossiping to Diana. Gossipy idiot.

''Ok, first how are you sure I'm one of the participants?''

''Your user name is _I'm no buenas Katana _which is a anagram to Malason na kabute that means poisonous mushroom in Filipino and your profile photo is the garden gate of Alnwick Castle that we visited recently.''

"So you happen to have gathered a bunch of incredibly specific information where I have no idea how you put it together, and honestly don't care, that ended up bringing to my person? I still don't understand your point? "

"My point is that I would like to understand more about the community that my future girlfriend is a part of and that you being a member of the community could provide me with better answers than the ones I have been getting at the moment."

Okay that made sense. In reality, she didn't bother to provide information to Diana, just because the girl came to her already proved how much she cared for Akko's well-being.

"Not that I disagree with answering you, but why not talk to Akko about it first?" Despite good intentions, it was always a good idea to confirm.

"Eventually, I will talk to her about it. In fact I intended to cover the subject sometime on Sunday, however I would like to be prepared for the conversation that will come, I do not intend to make her uncomfortable just because I have a lack of any information.''

_It seems that the number of dummies I'll have to deal with has increased. Hurg, I should be paid for it frankly._

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

Diana was slightly shocked by the progress of the discussion.

"I have to confess that I didn't expect you to agree so easily."

"It's about the wind head we're talking about, you're going to need all help possible" and with a dark smile added "Just so you know I have access to countless means of poisoning that would hardly be detected in an autopsy, hurt our dummy you will be their first guinea pig. "

For her defense, Diana did not even back down with the threat. Maintaining eye contact with the other witch added:

"I expect nothing less."

…

They agreed that it would be prudent since Akko was the one who invited her to also be the one to pick Diana up for the long-awaited date. Despite having little or no information about what they were going to do that afternoon, Akko had the decency to at least declare the proper dress code._ Just dress casual._

A swirl of clothes lying on the floor afterwards and Hannah and Barbara's insistence that she looked great and that she had nothing to worry about she was almost ready to go. After several failed attempts, she finally decided to put on a floral dress with a simple cardigan as a complement. Barbara, to her delight, was finishing braiding the girl's hair, which was more of an excuse to leave her standing in one place than a fashion style. Hannah, however, was left with the most laborious duty:

'' Don't you think I should be taking something to give her? ''

''I think Akko will be happy if you just take yourself. '' She replied while lying on the bed watching Barbara s work as she hummed softly.

''However, I believe this can show disregard on my part by letting her plan everything on her own while I merely passively receive the effort of her work. ''

Hannah and Barbara exchanged a look and a quick dialogue involving many eye rolls. Diana could be a member of the aristocracy who rarely showed emotions other than disinterest when it came to formal events or dances, but all it took was one pretty girl asking her out that she would become this chatty nervous pile.

''Diana '' Barbara started slowly ''what did she say when you asked if she needed help planning the date? ''

'' That I don't need to worry about it. '' she whispered.

'' So stop worrying, now turn your head a little please.''

''But…'' she was interrupted by a finger placed on her lips by a very determined Hannah. When at the conversation she had arisen of the bed was a mystery.

''No but, stop being stubborn and make the girl happy by letting her pamper you a little. Just go there, praise her clothes, have a pleasant afternoon, receive all the affection she has to offer without guilt and you can worry about the preparations for the next date you two will have.'' she removed the finger from the girl's face, looking intensely in their eyes ''Was I clear enough? ''

Diana honestly didn't know what she would do without them.

''I'm done'' said Barbara as she turned her friend over to the mirror ''What do you think is it good? ''

It wasn't always that she braided her hair, usually preferring it running loose over her shoulders, yet she had to admit Barbara had done an excellent job taming it. She was speechless. It continued with its silky appearance while maintaining a certain freshness by being wrapped in the delicate layers of the braid.

''Maybe a ribbon at the end would be fine? ''

'' Hannah, not everyone needs ribbons.''

''Why not?''

Luckily, before the two girls got into an endless discussion about the importance of hair accessories, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

''No time for change your shine knight has arrived.''

''Horrible pun Barbara.''

''Shush, I think was clever, go answer the door Diana''

With the two friends giving gestures of encouragement to the girl, she just took a deep breath before opening the door. Curiously, the first vision she had was of a huge bouquet of ... _was that a giant red cauliflower?_

''I swear I tested this spell before but I think I must have said something wrong. '' The voice from behind the strange vegetable was none other than Akko ''They should be red tulips. '' she ended up revealing her face looking at the cauliflower as if it had offended her on a personal level.

_This girl is adorable!_

And it was exactly in this way that all of Diana's concerns disappeared, giving way to what could only be the pure and most devoted feeling of adoration that one person was capable of feeling for another.

''I would honestly be satisfied even if it was a bouquet of potatoes. '' She said as she happily took the vegetable and handed it to Hannah with a sign to keep in a vase. Hannah for her part did not even argue.

''I would never dare to carry out such an offense gift. '' she said with a very serious look. '' Well, shall we go my Lady? '' Finished smiling while offering the arm to the other girl who promptly accepted.

''Yes we shall, bye girls!'' sayied while closing the door from behind.

As they walked towards their destination, which was still a complete mystery to one of the parties, Diana took the opportunity to take a closer look at Akko's attire. Just like her, she wore casual clothes, opting for a simple shirt with a collar, shorts and a comfortable pair of sneakers. Her ponytail wagged from side to side as they walked towards the entrance to the Ley line. She was happy and Diana would do everything in her power to keep her that way for the rest of the afternoon.. And maybe even a little more than that.

'' I suppose we have to go a few more kilometers to reach our destination? ''

''Not much, we're going to travel to the city and this is as much information as you'll have until we get there. ''say with a large grin.

''You are lucky you are cute'' whispered not so low ''my broom or you're?''

''Mine! want you to hug me a little.''

''You don't need to find a excuse for that you know?'' she said as sat on the broom putting her arms around the other girl's waist.

''I know'' while taking off ended ''but I want one anyway.''

Diana only hugged her tighter in response.

The girls got off at the central terminal and continued their walk through the city with Akko guiding their way. It didn't take long to get close to a commotion in the center of the park. As far as she could see, there were several tents arranged circularly each containing different types of books. _It's this some kind of book fair? _

''Surprise!'' took the girl out of her stupor with the statement complementing with a broad gesture of arms ''Lotte told me that the city library was organizing a book fair, they called several different bookstores and have a very varied collection for what I've been searched'' looking for Diana's approval finished ''They even invited independent authors to give some lectures in the afternoon, so what do you think of our first stop?''

_This is just the first then? she put a lot of effort into it all. She's so kind, and lovely, and she is doing that cute little face with her pink nose... Diana the girl asked you a question, answer her!_

'' I… I believe that it will be very pleasant to look at the news in the literary community, I have some titles that I will be very happy to find and the lectures appear to be very interesting '' taking the other girl's hand finished ''It's a very lovely surprise, thank you darling.''

They spent the day going from one booth to another. Diana taking advantage of the opportunity ended up finding for a good price some titles on healing magic and history of Japanese mythical creatures. This in particular was a small boost given that not much literature on the Japanese magical community would retain she planned after reading herself give it as a future present for the other witch. While Akko on the other hand took the opportunity to complete her collection of comic books and even managed to get a volume autographed by one author who was there for the talks. It was an excellent afternoon, tiring but excellent nonetheless.

''Hey Diana are you tired? '' She asked with a worried look, after all they had walked a lot and still carried several bags with their new belongings.

'' A little bit I'm afraid, I think a break would be good. ''

''Well, so I think we can go to the second stop of our date, don't worry it's not too far away. '' She said as taking the other girl's hand to guide the way.

Indeed, the place Akko was talking about was not far which Diana silently thanked. They ended up entering what looked like a small pastry shop, if she hadn't been taken there by Akko, maybe she wouldn't even have noticed the existence of the store. It was small, but cozy with a very old Victorian style. They sat at a table by the window, leaving the bags on the vacant chair, the scent of deli invading the room.

''I have found this place a while ago looking for Japanese teas and was planning to bring you here at one time or another, don't worry they have your British teas too. '' She said jokingly as she passed a menu with a wide selection of teas to choose from.

''I wouldn't be bother to taste this Japanese tea even if just to prove that the British are definitely better.' 'her grin was much larger now that the two are playing with each other tea tastes.

''Challenge accepted!'' recited as she called the waitress and ordered a round of green tea with a slice of pie for each.

While they waited for their orders to be ready, Diana saw that this was the perfect opportunity to address the subject she had studied.

'' So Akko '' cleared her throat '' I'd like to open a new topic of discussion that I believe should be cleared up as soon as possible if we're going to continue this loving relationship. ''

'' It's okay Diana, you can tell people that our official title is girlfriends. '' said with a large smile and a wink.

The other girl's face could only be described as a ripe tomato because was becoming super red really fast. _She want me to be her girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! It's to soon if I give her a matching pendant? She'll be so cute with… Diana you have a mission! Focus!_

'' Although I believe this topic is extremely important it wasn't the topic I wanted to discuss at the moment '' her cheeks were still red as she spoke.

''Ok, so what you want to talk about?'' said while receiving their tea and pie from the waitress.

'' After our conversation on Monday I took the liberty of doing a series of independent research to better understand asexuality '' she focused on Akko '' I love you and that's a part of who you are so I should know the more about it. I admit that I don't understand much about the topic and being in a relationship with you my priority will always be to make you comfortable and I fear that my lack of knowledge in the area could create some unintended friction in the future. ''

''So you study about assexuality ?'' approached while drinking some of her on tea.

''Indeed, the best word would be I tried to study.'' sighed 'sighed '' Unfortunately, it seems the library has failed me in that respect. ''

'' This wouldn't be my first choice ether, there is very little material in the form of books or academic essays exclusively on this. '' She nod '' most of the information I got was thanks to online discussion forums. ''

'' However, I believe I have gotten enough information by talking to someone in the community about it. ''

''So you have a perfect and beautiful ace girlfriend but choose to ask somebody else about the subject''took her hand to the chest with a betrayed face ''I'm a little offended about it.''

''No, no, no Akko It's not it, I merely... '' was interrupted from a long apology speech by a piece of pie that Akko gave in her mouth.

''I was teasing you silly'' said while stealing a piece of Diana's pie ''I'm actually happy you put so much effort trying to learn and understand the subject, this mean you care.''

''Of course I care...You just feed me?''

''I have no idea of what you are talking about.'' she say with a straight face.

''Proceeding, I would like to clarify some things with you If that's ok of course.''

''Shoot.''

'' From what I've seen similar to sexuality as a whole, asexuality is a spectrum that encompasses people who don't feel sexual attraction or feel very little or under very specific circumstances right?'' Akko nod ''Then my first question what part of the spectrum are you in?''

Diana had a hunch about the answer but assuming something rather than talking openly about it were two completely different things. Akko ate the rest of her pie before answering the question as if didn't want any distractions on her way as they talked.

'' I consider myself strict, which basically means that I don't feel sexual attraction at all. ''

''But you feel romantic attraction right?''

''Yeup, but only by a cute British blonde witch at the moment.'' She leaned her arm on the table in search of the said witch's hand as if wanted to emphasize the statement.

Diana for her part had the decency to maintain her composure to continue the discussion..

''Then, which romantic ways of physical affection you are comfortable doing? I ask primarily because I believe that consent is important and in no way do I intend to cross a barrier that you do not feel comfortable doing when we have so many other forms of showing affection among each other.''

''Well sex is out of the question obviously, but as you can see holding hands are ok with me'' said looking the eyes on her fingers intertwined'' I love hug and cuddles, I'm not sure about kissing, like a peach in the lips or something more are ok but I don't think I would enjoy a full makeout session you know?.''

'' I understand, frankly I wouldn't feel comfortable with one myself. ''

'' What about the other things? ''

''What you mean?'' she ask confuse.

'' Diana, you are part of this relationship, although I enjoyed doing these actions if you don't feel comfortable with one, I won't force this on you, both of us need to agree. ''

_Marry me! _

_No, Diana It's too soon don't let her cuttiness distract you. _

''I'm ok with all of then too, however I prefer if we cuddle when are just the two of us.''

''Noted, so all set ? you have more questions?''

'' I believe you've covered the main ones, but I won't limit myself to this one discussion on the subject, we'll talk more about it in the future. ''

'' I don't expect anything less. '' Ended with a smile.

In the end relationships are just that. Two people willing to stay connected to each other always maintaining a communication channel between them, establishing rules, limits, discussing the future together. In the end, being next to each other is what really matters for these two.


End file.
